<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melting your frozen heart by davonysus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600512">melting your frozen heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/pseuds/davonysus'>davonysus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Haiku, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/pseuds/davonysus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of haikus spanning two years in a snow covered doorway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melting your frozen heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/gifts">bererjs</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Icicles form on your breath</p>
<p class="p1">Chilling wind blows strong</p>
<p class="p1">Where you stand out in the frost</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Tuning out conversation</p>
<p class="p1">Words lost as you stare</p>
<p class="p1">Attention stolen by <em>him</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The image of perfection</p>
<p class="p1">He’s The Boy Who Lived</p>
<p class="p1">In your heart, your fantasies</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Green eyes crinkle as he laughs</p>
<p class="p1">Red stripes on his scarf</p>
<p class="p1">Contrasting the icy blues</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leather motorcycle boots</p>
<p class="p1">Jacket cut to fit</p>
<p class="p1">Like a bad boy you pine for</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Yet the irony is strong</p>
<p class="p1">“Bad boy” a facade</p>
<p class="p1">Harmless on him, truth on you</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Your past rears its ugly head</p>
<p class="p1">Montage of cruel words</p>
<p class="p1">Flickering through your mind’s eye</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Is forgiveness possible?</p>
<p class="p1">Time has passed so slow</p>
<p class="p1">Thoughts of him still all you know</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hot flames licking your embrace</p>
<p class="p1">How could one forget</p>
<p class="p1">Firm muscles under your touch</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The nightmares still so welcome</p>
<p class="p1">Because he features,</p>
<p class="p1">Your own personal saviour</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Hope lingers in the doorway</p>
<p class="p1">Like where he stands now</p>
<p class="p1">Glances head straight to your heart</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Why does he still look your way?</p>
<p class="p1">What chance do you have</p>
<p class="p1">With the man you dared oppose?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Fears bubbles up, threatens to overflow.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>How could you be worthy in his eyes?</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>A past too dark to overlook, a love overshadowed by a life debt.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>He stares at you, green meeting grey in a tentative question.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>A whispered “yes,” a muffled “no—” lost to warm lips, a searching mouth.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>It is everything you’d dared to dream and so much more.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Two years ago to the day</p>
<p class="p1">Snow and cold kisses</p>
<p class="p1">Began melting icy hearts</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The first small step of many</p>
<p class="p1">Breaking down your walls</p>
<p class="p1">He seemed too cool for you then</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He stands in the same doorway</p>
<p class="p1">Your warmed heart trembles</p>
<p class="p1">Thinks back, remembering his kiss</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Your hesitance, his guidance</p>
<p class="p1">He knew you were scared</p>
<p class="p1">Eager lips giving answers</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The emotional landslide</p>
<p class="p1">Stopping time and space</p>
<p class="p1">Ground quaking beneath your feet</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">You gave yourself to his love</p>
<p class="p1">Would do it again</p>
<p class="p1">For this life you created</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Two lives, two loves became one</p>
<p class="p1">Rivals now lovers</p>
<p class="p1">Hearts eternally tangled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>